Just Like Old Times
by SWtRLF
Summary: Taking place after the comic Old Soldiers, Ana and 76 have some catching up to do. While neither of them are the spry young things they used to be, old flames never die. Rated M for possible language and adult situations. Turned into something I enjoy writing out.
1. Chapter 1

76 felt like he was standing and talking to a ghost, and yet here she was. She stood in front of him, as real as the gun in his hands. He felt his cold, steely heart warm ever so slightly as he looked over her for the first time in what had felt like a life time. There was next to no difference, save for age. Of course that had gotten both of them in it's own way, but she looked just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Ana.. I.." For the first time he was rather speechless, still shocked at the fact that she was alive and well. He swallowed a bit as he relaxed a bit, the adrenaline from the fight starting to wear off and tire his old bones. He sat the rifle down and removed his visor, allowing the woman to see his actual face.

"Me saving you. Just like old times, eh Jack?" She smiled softly, the slight wrinkles of her face only adding emphasis to the obviously caring expression she shared. She sat down her rifle as well, getting closer and running her hands along his scarred face, smirking a bit. "Seems I was a bit too late for a few of these, though I'm sure the ladies love them eh?" She chuckled as she pulled away.

76 was still a bit stunned as he felt her warm hands on his face, the scars of his past coming to his attention after having been forgotten behind the mask of who he was now. "We thought... I thought..." The pang of guilt and sorrow filled his heart once more, trying it's best to distinguish any sort of warmth that the woman had rekindled inside him, doing a good job so far.

"Jack, we both had our missions and I made my choice to stay hidden. I should have known that you wouldn't have stayed down for too awful long." She looked over at a lone gun, the thing having been thrown away by 76's attacker. "But Gabriel... I never thought that he would have come this far."

She sighed softly before looking back and smiling at the man in front of her. "But enough about that. We have some catching up to do, don't you think?" She picked up her rifle and looked around, eyeing their surroundings a bit as if she were looking for something.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to catch up. I have a mission, and while I would love to have you, I understand if..." He was quickly cut off by the woman, who wasn't about to let the man worm his way out of the situation.

"How is Fareeha doing?" She asked rather bluntly, not looking at the man as she asked. She had done her best to keep hidden from everyone which had included her own daughter. But she had kept tabs on her in some way, though her information was a bit old.

76 felt his heart beat a bit quicker, the question throwing him off quite a bit. He had obviously kept up with Fareeha, or Pharah as she went by now. The girl had always looked up to Overwatch, and while he knew that Ana didn't want Pharah to follow in either of their footsteps, he hadn't been able to keep that promise.

"She uh... she's doing well for herself... is a Securtiy Chief with a pretty big company... I know you didn't want that but I doubt she would listen to.." He was cut off once again, though Ana turned to look at him this time.

"Listen to some mysterious old rogue with a chip on his shoulder? Well then..." She stepped closer, that familiar heated temper coming out. "Perhaps she would have listened to her father? Had you ever thought of that Jack?" She huffed as she stared him down, 76 doing his best to keep from saying the wrong thing.

"What do you not understand about me being dead? If she knew about me, then someone else would find out. Someone worse than Rea- Gabriel..." He looked away from her, that guilt filling him once more. "I'm sorry Ana. I know that back then we had promised to keep us a secret, for the best of Overwatch. But after losing you, after losing everything, I didn't think I deserved to gain a daughter that I was never there for..."

Ana softened her look, hearing the sorrow in the man's voice as she reached up and pulled away his visor. "Jack, don't beat yourself up. I'm no better. I could have easily found the both of you, and yet it took something like this to finally bring me out." She smiled softly and came closer to the man, her arm wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself to him and pressed her lips against his suddenly.

It was just like old times. Her lips felt the same as they had back when he first kissed her, when he had last kissed her. His arms instinctively wrapped around her to keep her close. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of another, let alone her. He could smell the soft scent of her hair and clothing and while it was merely a musty smell of their location and the places around it, it filled him with memories.

He pulled away from her slowly, his eyes looking into her one. It was like nothing had changed between them, and the last decades had merely been a drop in the bucket of their collective lives. He pulled her hood down, her white hair matching his own and pulled into one long braid. He smirked a bit, "Finally got that mess in order I see."

She grinned at his comment, nodding a bit. "What can I say? I've had quite a bit to get everything in order." SHe pulled away, though her hand grabbed onto his and she tried to lead him away from his spot. "Follow me Jack, I have a place we can rest. Better than out here in this sun..." She picked up her rifle and slung it around her shoulder.

76 felt a part of him wanting to deny her request, but he couldn't find it in him to do such a thing. Not after everything that had happened. "Fine. But I'm not staying forever..." His voice trailed off as the woman led him away, a soft smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

The path to Ana's place seemed to be a perfect mix of lovely view and pain in the ass. It made sense when you considered that she was a sniper by nature and was more than used to finding things off the beaten path that would give her a perfect shot of her targets. She made the jumps and climbs look like anyone could pull them off, though 76 would beg to differ greatly.

Even with him being a rather perfect specimen for his age and the fact that he took on multiple enemies in each fight he picked, the trail left him breathing a bit hard. Thankfully he had remembered a sling for his gun, because there would have been no way for him to bring the thing had he forgotten.

"C'mon now Jack, you can't be falling behind on me, last thing I want to do is leave you in my dust!" Ana piped up as she looked over what was hopefully the last climb of the path.

76 grumbled as he took a running jump at the ledge, quickly pulling himself up and rolling onto the ledge, letting out a heavy sigh before retorting. "Remind me to put you in charge of personnel training..."

As he sat up Ana put out her hand, helping him to his feet as they both looked out at the scenery. While they both knew that the place wasn't nearly as beautiful when you looked closely, the setting sun gave the overall view a very picturesque vibe. Ana leaned against 76 with a soft smile, the view reminding her of the good old days.

"Remember when we used to watch the sunset every night Jack? Back when that was the only time we could see each other because we were so afraid of what the government would do if they found out about us." She chuckled before gently punching his stomach, pulling away from him as she turned away.

76 stared at the sunset a little longer as the scenes of their younger days flashed in his head. He slowly blinked, each time taking a bit more of the memories in before opening his eyes once more. He would never forget those nights. Even when they were on tougher missions, they would always manage to watch the sun set. There were times they would just lay there, not speaking a word to each other. Other times they wouldn't shut up about things they had done or heard that day. It always helped take their minds off of whatever had been going wrong at the time. He was sure it also helped to take their minds off the body count of certain missions as well.

"Are you coming Jack? Or did you fall asleep standing up?" Ana called back to him, eyeing him suspiciously. She was still getting used to this new Jack. Somber, strong and silent seemed to be his new game. She smiled again as he turned around and began to walk towards her, once again following her.

"Well, it's the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is!" She took a few steps forward and waved at a large building that seemed to have been run down for some time now. 76 looked it over and then to Ana, taking off his visor so she could see the look of question on his face.

"Oh please, like you've been living in a five star hotel room all this time?" She waved him on as she pulled open the door, the place currently lit thanks to the sun though lights hung around the room for when it got dark and light was needed. There were a few tables and bookcases along the walls, the place looking much more like a home than 76 had first thought it would.

Sitting his rifle down as Ana came inside and shut the door, 76 smiled at her and nodded. "Nice place you have here, I can see why you don't get out often." He chuckled as he walked around a little, starting to finally relax after such a very long day. He sat his visor down on a counter, soon removing his jacket and hanging it on one of the chairs.

"Well please, make yourself at home!" Ana teased as she sat her rifel next to his, pulling down her hood before removing her jacket entirely. Her white, braided hair fell from her shoulder as she stretched and sighed contently before grabbing a few bottles of water from a jury rigged cooler she had managed to keep running. She handed him one before taking a few drinks from her own, taking a seat on the couch and patting the spot beside her.

76 eagerly accepted the water and chugged nearly half the bottle before stopping for air. He hadn't realized how hot and humid the place was until she had handed him the relief from such things. As he regained his composure, he sat beside her on the couch and could already tell why she had chosen the place to set it.

The sun was visible through a just large enough hole in the wall across from them to be seen once more. The flashbacks also came back, to the both of them this time. Ana leaned her head against 76's shoulder as they stared out into the sunset and reminisced about the old days.

At some point, Ana's hands had found their way to 76's and held them tightly. That strong, firm grip that he so fondly remembered during all those missions. The strength that allowed her to do what she had done, the sacrifice she had made in the end.

"Ana... I..." he started to speak, before feeling one of her fingers against his lips, her soft smile coming into his view as she straddled his waist and looked into his eyes deeply.

"Don't go getting teary eyed on me Morrison, we have more catching up to do..." He would suddenly feel his head being pulled towards hers, the instinctual reaction having never left his body. His arms wrapped around her to pull her close as their lips met in a passionate embrace. She tasted the same, that sweet smell of her hair flowing into his nose as he gave up his steely outward facade.

Their lips broke for a second as Ana whispered a command, her lips curling into a smile as she spoke. "Get to work, _soldier_..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing those words again finally blurred past and present for 76. Ana had always been able to pull him out of his slumps, no matter what had been going on. Without her, things had just all gone wrong. In this moment though, there was no Overwatch, there wasn't some big war he was fighting, there wasn't even a Soldier 76. He was Jack Morrison again. She was Ana Amari, the love that he had been missing for decades now.

They were lovers.

He pulled her closely to kiss her once more, though this time his lips were full of that same passion and vigor of days gone by, the warmth filling his body reminding him more and more of how this worked again. It had been such a long time since he had felt the softness of her body against his, but it was just like riding a bike.

Their kiss was soon pulled apart by Ana who smiled softly at the man, cradling his face in her hands before she removed her top, that sun kissed skin still looking perfect against the sunset backdrop. Jack quickly removed his own shirt, sitting up straight to close the distance between them once more, his arms wrapped around her back as he started to plant small, soft kisses along Ana's neck.

"Ooh, Jack..." Ana cooed softly at the sudden change in demeanor from the man, though this was the man she had been waiting for all these years. She had never guessed that her not being around would have affected him so dearly, but she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. As she felt the warmth of his chest pressing against her own, she went to undo her bra, to find that it had already been dealt with.

That smirk came back to her face, and Jack reciprocated the look before pulling the modest thing from her body to get a better look at what he had been missing out on for so very long. While he hadn't expected her body to look the same, considering the time, Ana was in perfect physical form. Jack licked his lips a bit unconsciously, before his head was lifted up by a hand.

"Eyes up here Morrison." She pushed herself against him eagerly, one of her hands on the back of his head so she could feel those lips of his again, their bare chests now melding that warmth as it grew even hotter between them. She knew she wasn't one to talk, but Jack had only seemed to age by gaining scars. Under those he looked nearly identical to the last time she had seen him so openly. Then again, her sight was only half of what it used to be. She smirked at the thought, running her hands along that perfect chest of his to feel the healed over wounds.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Jack took her by the sides and rolled her onto her back, smiling down at her as he began to slowly kiss and bite along that lovely body. Even for it having been so long, he remembered everything that she enjoyed in one form or another. He was soon kissing and nibbling along her waist, his hands working oh so slowly to remove her pants, teasing her in the process.

As he finally pulled off her pants, Ana started to breathe a bit heavier in response. She was used to running and climbing over all sorts of obstacles and taking down many an enemy, yet here she was getting out of breath from merely showing her body to the one man she had always wanted around. She looked away a bit, knowing that she wasn't as young as she had been the last time they were together, the simple thought one of the only things to really get to her.

Jack smiled softly down at her before kissing along those warm thighs, his lips grazing over her most private part before kissing right above it as he began his trip back up her body. His hands had been messing with his own pants, and soon the two were both equally nude. Ana would feel an additional warmth pressing between her legs, the feeling almost like it was new from how long it had been.

Jack turned Ana's head to face his own, staring into her eye with a loving warmth that he hadn't felt for so many years. He leaned down to kiss her softly, Ana biting his lip a bit from the warmth between them getting out of control. She hadn't wanted anything else this badly for some time.

"You know you're perfect right?" Jack whispered as they stared at each other, Ana's face soon turning a bright red from the sudden compliment.

"Shut up and show me..." Ana whispered back, smiling up at him.

Jack let out a soft chuckle before leaning his head down a bit, resting his cheek against the woman he loved as he pushed himself closer to her, connecting them in a way that both of them had desperately needed.


	4. Chapter 4

With that first push, Ana let out a hot gasp and dug her fingers into Jack's shoulders. The growing warmth inside her had been kept from her all this time and yet it had never felt more perfect than right at this moment. One of her hands quickly slid up the back of his neck and pulled him closely to kiss him deeply, the passion and fire behind the kiss only intensifying the feeling of their bodies connecting once again.

Jack had forgotten everything except for Ana, and wasn't about to let that end quickly. He met her passionate kiss with his own, his lower body growing closer and closer to her own as his hands ran along her sides and gripped her hips tightly to keep her still as he slowly worked. Their kiss was only broken for the pair to catch their breaths, though they had degraded into frantic pants that only took a few seconds at a time.

The two of them were acting like they were both in their prime once again with how they wasted little time in getting right to it. The only difference was that now, they could be as loud as they so pleased. Ana made this well known as she pulled away from the kiss to groan seductively into Jack's ear, the hand not on his neck dragging down his already slightly scarred back as she did so.

The sound alone made it hard on Jack, though he was starting to get back into the swing of things. He might not be a young man anymore but he did have the knowledge that his younger self didn't have. With a slight smirk he pushed himself all the way inside that tight warmth, before holding himself there. His breathing grew a bit ragged as Ana's body massaged the intruder, the woman giving a jokingly disappointed groan as her hands ran down his back.

"Mmm Jack, you're lasting longer than I thought you would after all this time..." she murred as the man leaned upwards, sweat already dripping down his body as he took her legs into his hands. She shook her head before wrapping the slender things along his hips and curled her lips into another smile. Jack wiped his forehead before gripping the side of the couch and smirked back.

"Well I can't have you getting the wrong impression now can I?" With that, his pushing gained speed. He moved his hips as far back as her legs would allow, that thick warmth sliding back and forth inside her rather easily now. While he wouldn't take advantage of it just yet, Jack would note that as he went on, Ana's legs were already starting to give up their tight hold on his hips. The woman let out another groan before biting her lip and re-tightening her legs around him to pull him deep within her walls.

The sudden pull in made Jack grunt a bit, having not expected it. Even while she was lost in pleasure, Ana was competitive. He wasn't about to start complaining though, as he was the same way. He would push himself against her soft form as if trying to get deeper than he could actually go, slowly grinding up and down to get a good feeling for every inch of the woman he loved.

The move seemed to be working, as Ana gripped his hips tightly and dug her nails in, adding onto the tightness of her legs and making it to where Jack could barely move, aside from the up and down motions. So that's what he did, growing faster even as he felt something starting to bubble up inside him.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt his lips going into a sort of automated movement, the pleasure of Ana's body too much to make him even consider stopping now. His breathing was hot and heavy, and he could feel the tightness of Ana's hands and legs on his body, as if she were a shark that had smelled blood in the water. She already knew what was coming before he did, though it's arrival did surprise them both a bit.

A sudden last pull out and extra hard push in was all it took for Jack to let out a loud, pleasured groan and unleash those years of pent up need and desire into Ana's eagerly awaiting body. She let out a pleased coo as she felt that warmth fill her, allowing the man above her to get it all out of his system before she slowly released her legs and hands from his body.

"Mmph, I'd say we both won that one Jack..." She licked her lips before pushing herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and using her momentum and his rather off guard state to pin him to the couch. With her on top now, she leaned down to kiss him and run a finger down his chest.

"Too bad for you, I don't like ties..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack laid on his back, staring up at Ana with a slight smirk as he knew that this would be coming. Perhaps a part of him had let it, just for old times. Yeah, that sounded about right. He took a few deep breaths to calm his still excited body, the feeling of her warm skin against his own a more than welcome change to his life. His hands ran up her sides as hers ran along his chest, the woman laying on top of him as she hummed softly.

Her hands would soon disappear behind his head, and it seemed as though she was fiddling with something just above him. His eyes squinted a bit as he tried to turn his head to look at what she was doing, but her arms were doing their job of keeping him looking forward. Ana would grin as she pulled herself up ever so slightly, just enough for her breasts to rest on his face but staying close enough to his lower body so that he didn't slip out of her just yet.

"What are you...?" Jack questioned even as she tried to silence him with her breasts.

"Oh don't worry about it Jack, you'll find out soon enough..." She trailed off with a slight chuckle, before pulling herself back down to her original laying position, her eyes meeting Jack's once more.

She kissed him deeply, though the kiss seemed distracted in a way. Jack picked up on this and made sure to at least keep his eyes slightly open. He knew that Ana would never harm him but he had learned that safe was always better than sorry. While Ana didn't pull anything on him, she did pull away from the kiss only to start kissing and biting along his neck. His head seemed to move on it's own, his breath already starting to get a bit ragged once more. He could feel himself getting excited already, even though they had just finished the first round a few minutes ago.

"Ana... what..." His repeated question was cut off by the feeling of a sudden small prick on his neck, his eyes going fuzzy for a second before they refocused on Ana's face.

"I'm sure you will remember this old trick Jack, even if we rarely used it..." Ana smirked and licked her lips, her hips grinding against the man as if she was getting ready for something.

About that time, Jack would feel his body surging to life. He felt like he was his younger self again, the boost making him feel like he could run all the way back home. As his brain fired off a million different signals, he realized just what she had done to him. His face took on a rather challenging look, his eyes staring into Ana's as he grabbed her hips to keep her from grinding for a second.

"Time to break a tie..." he let the last word trail slightly before suddenly pushing his lower body upwards in a rather quick flurry of thrusts, the first few taking Ana completely by surprise even though she knew it was coming. His hands gripped her hips tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall off, though his growing speed and roughness seemed to indicate that the powered up soldier wasn't too worried about that happening.

Ana's grip on Jack's chest became tighter, her nails starting to really dig into his skin as he didn't slow down or stop for a moment. It had been such a long time since she had used one of those darts on someone else and here she was using it for her own pleasure. After grabbing onto Jack's shoulders, Ana started to let out soft groans and other assorted sounds as the man gave her everything she had been wanting for years on end. Somehow he was better at this than back in the day.

As he went on, Ana could feel something slowly bubbling up within her, the feeling of Jack's rough and rhythmic thrusts driving her pleasure once again to a boil. Her panting got louder and more labored, while her grip on that scarred chest tightened. Soon she was matching the thrusts with her own movements, a soft slapping noise filling the room as their bodies met again and again.

"J-jack... ahh... I..." Ana was losing herself to the feeling of that thickness delving into her body without any signs of slowing down, the man under her content to drive her into a lust fueled madness.

Jack kept his hold on Ana's thighs tight to make sure she didn't get away from him before he was done with her. Her breathy groans were making it hard to hold back, but he wasn't about to let her win. He grinned to himself as he sped up slightly while also taking control of Ana's body from her. Her matching paced downward pushes were soon forced into rough and hard slams against him, the once soft sound becoming much lewder and louder.

As Ana felt Jack taking full control over her body, she knew that it was over for her. She had bit off more than she could chew when she had dosed the man with the dart. Yet a part of her was loving every second. She had been on her own and in control of everything for so long that it was somewhat nice to just let someone else take over for a few minutes.

"Ah... AH...AHH!" Ana dug her head into Jack's chest and let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt her body being driven over the edge once more, her muscles relaxing and twitching slightly from the overwhelming sense of pleasure filling her entire body.

Jack panted as he felt and heard Ana finally giving in to the feeling, and decided that it was time for him to do the same. One of his hands slid up her body and grabbed a hold of her shoulders to keep her against him as he went all out, not caring about holding back any longer.

"I... win!" He let out a grunt as he pushed inside the beautiful woman one final time before unloading within her warmth. Their hot bodes once again just laying on each other as they both panted and reveled in their shared bliss. Jack's grip on Ana loosened as his hands ran along her sweat covered skin, a slight gleam covering her body. He kissed her cheek, before his lips were once again met by hers in a passionate embrace.

Ana pulled away from the kiss with a soft smile on her lips, leaning up to look over the man she loved. She smirked as she pulled off of him slowly, her breath catching a bit as he popped out of her with a slightly wet sound.

"Just so we're clear... I let you win Jack." She sat back on the couch, fanning herself a bit as her body cooled down. "So don't think we're done just yet. Next match is at your place, so hope you've kept it tidy for me." She grinned at the man, seeing him as both the young soldier she once knew and the well aged love that she knew now.

"I made sure it was kept spotless for the day you came back to me." He smiled back at her and for a moment, the vengeful soldier found himself at peace with his life.

Here's hoping it stayed this way.


End file.
